searchenginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Conduit Search
Conduit Search is a search engine hijacker provided by Conduit Ltd. that offers extensions of its own search features through its toolbar, and has been reviewed very negatively because it hijacks the browser. It is known as a Potentially Unwanted Program (PUP). About Conduit Conduit Serach is often bundled with freeware and shareware bundles. It allows it's users to create customize toolbars and extensions, as well as download third-party add-ons and plugins, and distribute them for others to use. Many people dislike Conduit, as it forces itself into the victim's web browser and changes the current default search engine to Conduit Search, and any attempt to manually remove Conduit Search will fail. Additionally, Conduit has been listed as a Browser Hijacker by several antivirus programs. In addition, Conduit Search is malicious, as its search results include spyware and adware links such as the link to Babylon Toolbar, and has rootkit capabilities that make it very hard to remove without advanced technology skills.SpywareRemove.com: Remove Serach.Conduit (Conduit Search Bar) (Removal Guide); How to Remove Search.Conduit from your Browser. Retrieved 2014-01-13TechTarget: What is Conduit browser hijacker - Definition from WhatIs.com Defintion from WhatIs.com. Retrieved 2013-01-13 Installation Conduit Search is usually installed with freeware and shareware bundles, and once installed, changes the user's default home page and search engine to search.conduit.com. It will also redirect URLs and web searches to generate revenue. Steps to Remove Conduit Search Google Chrome #Click the "Customize and Control Google Chrome" button at the top of the page. #Go to "Settings" #Go to "Extensions" #Look for an item named one or more of the following: ##"Key Search/Toolbar" ##"Conduit Search" #Remove the item in the extensions. #Conduit has the ability to reinstall itself, so do these next steps. Internet Explorer #Open Internet Explorer #Click on the gear icon (Tools for Windows XP users) at the top (far right), then click again on Internet Options #In the Internet Options dialog box, click on the Advanced tab, then click on the Reset button #In the Reset Internet Explorer settings section, check the Delete personal settings box, then click on Reset #When Internet Explorer finishes resetting, click Close in the confirmation dialogue box and then click OK #Restart Internet ExplorerMalwareTips.com: Conduit Search - Virus Removal Guide; Conduit Search Removal Guide from MalwareTips. Retrieved 2014-01-13 Mozilla Firefox #At the top of the Firefox window, click the Firefox button. #Go over to the Help sub-menu (on Windows XP, click the Help menu at the top of the Firefox window) #Select Troubleshooting Information. #Click the Reset Firefox button in the upper-right corner #To continue, click Reset Firefox in the confirmation window that opens #Firefox will close and be reset. When it’s done, a window will list the information that was imported. Click Finish Windows Vista/7/8: #Click the Start button, then select Control Panel, and click on Uninstall a program. #Scroll through the list of currently installed programs and uninstall Search Protect by Conduit and any other recently installed or unknown programs from your computer. Affected Browsers Conduit Search can hijack Internet Explorer, Google Chrome, Safari, and Firefox browsers. References See also *Qvo6.com *Nationzoom.com *Delta Search Category:Browser Hijacker Category:Search engines